


The Rising Darkness

by liukkakouvola



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humans, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Vampires, Werevamps, Werewolves, alternate realms, i don't know what i'm doing yet, title posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liukkakouvola/pseuds/liukkakouvola
Summary: After the gods abandon their realm and have a run in with humans, wars between them lay many to waste, an orphaned and drifting werewolf vampire hybrid survives by living as a nobody.





	1. Mythology Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't actually know what I'm doing yet, will be posting stuff soon.

The Rising Darkness

Not all 'immortals' make it big

Not all 'immortals' last very long

Usually there is a connection,

usually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of our kind come to your realms and are well welcomed

This is where we first started from.

Before our current form, in this realm, we existed as literally clouds of knowledge, vast oceans of knowledge. Then, well, we think it was the humans, their rise and spread accross the galaxy, bringing discord and strife and conflict.

We became corrupted with misunderstandings, false claims probably based on delusions, started fighting the human concept of death and killing each other incarnated, then we all did, taking on the warped identities of the human gods, only death herself was immune to the carnage, appliances broken almost as fast as they were made, some of us wanted no part of it and walked a path of trust. All our energies were pooled into two of us who went through to become the way through.

Appearing some few feet below the surface of the ground, our sudden presence caused the ground to explode upwards for a significant distance, the first two of us climbed out, somewhat dirty, covered in mud, and in very humanoid fashion, did what has only been described by both Lilith and Amaranth as “Many mutually appreciated things.” to bring forth the rest of those that had participated in the translocation ritual. She was the portal, and they alone had both power and consent to cause one of our kind to come through. They both had to want to, and it had to be specifically them. Later generations of us, or unions between Amaranth and Lilith where they did not want to bring anyone through, they were simply… what has been described as blood eaters.

The names of the first are Lilith and Amaranth.

Those that they brought through are Havenna, Shaltimet, Eliria, Antoru, Nefel, Azoram, , Galetha, Sevila, Enkatari, Ypsila, Otareth, Shadanti, Eraquel.

We were not unobserved werewolves of sorts were watching us

They greeted us, welcomed us, although we were only supposed to be guests here, and had intended to cast ourselves among the stars, we remained, at our hosts invitation. We kept our numbers low, to minimizes any impact we would have on this world.


End file.
